Another story about love
by Mioli45
Summary: Una vez que Anakin queda solo con sus gemelos luego de la muerte repentina de su esposa Padme, se encuentra solo para enfrentar al consejo que determinará el destino de sus gemelos..., mientras que en otra parte de a galaxia otra familia celebra el nacimiento de su hijo, que pronto se convertirá en el sucesor de su reino, aunque él o este preparado para hacerlo...Han / Leia
1. Chapter 1

Another story about love

A fanfic about Han and Leia

No soy dueño de estos personajes, ni siquiera creo que soy dueño de nada más que mi vida, de la que tampoco soy dueño porque sé que hay alguien más ahí, así que solo me queda decir gracias por leer y que espero que comenten pronto, y si no lo hacen no importa, simplemente tengo la necesidad de poder escribir esta historia, aunque no sé por qué…simplemente quiero saber en que termina

By Mioli45

 **Introducción**

Era una época que incluso se podría considerar perdida, todos sabían lo que pasó con Padme, sabían que los rumores eran ciertos, y el consejo jedi estaba muy bien informado sobre esto, habían llamado a Anakin para hablar sobre su incumplimiento del código jedi, y así determinar su destino, aunque este ya estaba determinado desde el día en que salió de Tatooine, porque incluso antes de hacerlo ya estaba condenado al amor, y sus hijos lo estaban también… y ahí estaba él, tratando de cruzar la puerta que hace muchos años solo pudo ver de lejos, a la que solo pudo entrar un par de veces que incluso le daban miedo, ahí estaba él esperando a ser juzgado ,esperando su sentencia por su único delito: amar con pasión, y tratando de defender al fruto de este, aunque al hacerlo pueda salir herido.

 **Chapter 1**

Él ya lo sabía, todos lo sabían, Anakin Skywalker había sido expulsado el consejo jedi, el héroe sin miedo ahora poseía más miedo que nunca, él prácticamente ya no tenía nada, todo por lo que había luchado se había ido, pero en realidad lo tenía todo…y ahí estaba enfrentando lo que nunca debió pasar pero lo hizo…

Sus sueños se habían hecho realidad y la realidad se volvió un sueño…

Padme había muerto, era algo que se había difundido rápidamente…, pero había dado a luz a 2 hermosos bebes, que se habían vuelto su vida en menos de unos simples pero hermosos nanosegundos, Luke y Leia…era hermosos mirarlos cada vez que pudo …como si tuviera miedo de que se desvanecieran pronto y terminaría estando otra vez solo…como se desvaneció Padme…, habría querido afrontar esto con ella, darle el amor a sus hijos con ella a su lado…, pero nada de lo que pensaba que sería sucedió…

Recordó como Padme había estado cuando los vio, ella era feliz, y él tenía que recordarlo, ella partió feliz, ella se sacrificó por sus hijos…

Sus hijos, el fruto de su amor, era tan hermoso escucharlo cada vez que pudo; y ahora estaba solo, sus gemelos era lo único que tenía, sabía que iba a luchar por ellos a penas los vio, como Padme lo hizo desde un principio,…con amor y sin esperar nada a cambio.

No iba a dejar que el consejo le quite más de lo que ya había hecho: le había quitado a su madre, a su esposa, su juventud,…pero no le quitaría a sus hijos…eso solo la muerte lo haría, y aun así iba a luchar para no dejar que eso pase.

Necesitaba hacer esto rápido, necesitaba coraje para defenderse, para defenderlos…

Una oleada de valentía recorrió todo su ser y abrió a puerta, y ahí estaban ellos: Obi Wan, Yoda, el maestro Windu…, personas que había admirado toda su vida, pero justo ahora se dio cuenta que no todo era como él pensaba…, todo era muy diferente, se sentía como si hubiera sido engañado toda su vida, como si fue un tonto todo este tiempo, pero no lo iba a hacer otra vez

_ Maestro Skywalker por favor venga – dijo Windu

_Cierto es que no fue como esperaba este momento, ¿no? – dijo Yoda

_Lo siento, pero es cierto, no es la forma que pensé que sería – respondió Anakin

-Siento mucho lo de la sanadora Amidala, era una buena persona – habló el maestro Windu, como una sincera muestra de condolencias hacia él – Pero usted sabe que eso no es por lo que estamos aquí, el consejo ha estado hablando acerca de su caso y hemos decidido que será promovido de su cargo de maestro por violar el código jedi y, aunque me duela decirlo, usted será expulsado de esta orden.

_Entiendo – respondió Anakin con resignación, él sabía que lo que habían hecho estaba mal, ya había hablado de esto con Padme, cuando los gemelos nacieran ellos iban a dejar los cargos, pero le dolía haber fallado a su mejor amigo y maestro…

Obi Wan se había mantenido callado durante toda la conversación, y eso le hizo sentir peor, pues era un signo de que él estaba decepcionado…

Pero eso no iba a detenerlo, tenía ahora su propia familia, e iba hacer lo que fuera por cuidarla, aunque se sienta como que todo por lo que había luchado ya no existía más, y probablemente no solo su carrera esté destruida, sino también su reputación; y ahora tenía una mezcla de emociones: tristeza por la muerte de su amada, alegría por el nacimiento de sus hijos y resignación por haber perdido su cargo.

Pero aun así se dio cuenta que el consejo no había dicho nada acerca de los gemelos, lo que le hacía sentir aliviado, porque ellos se habían vuelto su vida.

Pero Obi Wan en realidad había sido el encargado de darle una noticia importante, algo que incluso era doloroso pero que no se atrevía a hacerlo en frente de todos, pero era necesario hacerlo, por el bien de Luke y Leia; y por el bien de la galaxia.

Al terminar la reunión Obi Wan se acercó a su ex aprendiz, esto era difícil de contarle, pero sus visiones le habían dicho esto, y era importante para él, para ellos; aquel niño que entrenó desde que era joven debía escucharlo ahora, más que como un maestro como un amigo, aunque hacerlo le haga daño, no solo a Anakin, a los dos…

Anakin estaba cargando a sus bebés cuando al cruzar el umbral de la puerta escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo.

_ Anakin espérame- dijo Obi Wan – necesito hablar contigo por favor, en privado si es posible

_ Está bien, no te preocupes, estará bien luego del almuerzo, necesito darles de comer- respondió Anakin, sabía lo que iba a decirle, pero no estaba listo para escucharlo, solo necesitaba tiempo para prepararse antes de eso

_ Eso está bien por mí, estaré en tu casa luego

_ Te estaré esperando

XXXXXXXXX

Obi Wan llegó apenas sintió que era la hora indicada. Tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría Anakin sobre esto pero era importante decirle…

Era complicado la situación de los gemelos, eran fuertes en la fuerza, gracias a su padre, claro estaba, pero necesitaban instrucción, y no podían hacerlos solos, no es que quería separarlos de Anakin, pero era importante para el propio bien de los gemelos, para que el lado oscuro no gane la batalla no solo de las dos pequeñas personitas, sino de las tres, cualquiera de ellas en realidad.

Luego de un momento se atrevió a tocar el timbre, Anakin abrió la puerta usando a fuerza y lo que vio dentro le causo gracia…

Ahí estaba Anakin tratando de dar la leche a sus hijos, pero cuando se lo daba a Leia, Luke lloraba; y cuando se la daba a Luke, Leia lo hacía; Anakin no tenía cuatro manos como para coger a los dos bebés y darles su leche a la vez y su paciencia se estaba cansando también…

Jamás pensó ver a Anakin como padre, como tampoco pensó que llegaría a querer tanto a ese muchacho que llegó un día a su vida, incluso pensaba que era una forma patética de vida, pero se volvió más que solo eso…

_ Anakin, ¿por qué no usas la fuerza para eso?- dijo Obi Wan

_ Ya lo he intentado, solo no quiero que se asusten- respondió Anakin, que ya lo había intentado hace un momento y obtuvo a los dos bebés llorando a la vez, uno más fuerte que el otro, pero había sido difícil calmarlos luego de eso

_ ¿Piensas que se asustarán?, Anakin algún día tendrán que usarla

_ Sé que lo harán, además solo son unos bebés, por favor solo déjame hacerlo a mi manera

_ Si eso es lo que prefieres Anakin

Luego de unos momentos los gemelos ya habían terminado de tomar toda su leche, estaban tranquilos esperando a que Anakin, su padre, volviera de la cocina a donde se había ido para dejar los biberones; y aunque sabían que había alguien más en la habitación no le tomaron importancia.

Pero Obi Wan sí lo hizo, él estaba viéndolos, nunca pensó que Anakin sería padre, y mucho menos un esposo, pero la verdad era que no podría hacer esto solo, no mientras el lado oscuro estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Anakin pudo vencerlos, pero tal vez ellos no…tal vez

Era imposible no notar que Anakin los amaba, incluso más que así mismo, pero necesitaba hacer esto para que el lado oscuro no vuelva a emerger.

Palpatine había muerto cuando Anakin había descubierto el complot y junto a Mace Windu fue derrotado, habiendo así eliminado al villano sith más grande a estas alturas, pero todavía pudo existir cualquier persona que podría ser tentado hacia el lado oscuro, y eso es lo que necesitaba evitar, ya habían perdido a muchos contra los sith, pero eso no evitaba que perdieran más, y estos pequeños bebés estaban ahí, sin protección, cosa que necesitaban urgentemente si querían vivir en paz y armonía durante su vida.

_ Ya está, acabó de terminar de dejar todo en orden en la cocina- dijo Anakin

_ Apuesto que todo estaba en desorden, sobretodo conociéndote – replicó Obi Wan

_ Basta Obi Wan, dime por qué has venido, ya no soy tu aprendiz ni un jedi, por qué estás aquí

_ No te vale que venga como un amigo,… bueno pero en algo tienes razón, tengo algo que decirte antes de que me vaya

_ No puede ser en otro momento Obi Wan, estoy un poco ocupado

_ ¿Estoy mal Anakin o estas tratando de evitarme?, olvida eso, en verdad tengo que decirte algo importate

_ Está bien, pero que sea rápido

_ Creo que esto podrá ser menos que rápido- susurró Obi Wan

_ ¿Qué?

_Oh, nada, Anakin sabes que no puedes hacer esto solo, son dos personas y ellos podrían ser tentados por el lado oscuro, sabes que confió en ti, pero…

_ ¡Pero qué Obi Wan, me estás diciendo que te los vas a llevar al templo y que no los volveré a ver, porque sabes que los encontraré y me los llevaré aunque sea lo último que haga!

_No Anakin escúchame, esto es serio- dijo Obi Wan en tono de súplica

_ Y lo que dije también es enserio

_ Anakin…, no te los vamos a quitar, escúchame

_... Te escucho- dijo Anakin con resignación

_ El consejo ha decidido que,…, bueno Anakin tu sabes que son fuertes en la fuerza y es un peligro si los mantenemos juntos

_ ¿Qué estás tratando de decir?

_ Anakin, te estoy diciendo que Luke será entrenado por mí para ser un jedi, vivirá con Bail y Breha Organa, ellos lo adoptarán y aprenderá sobre los caminos de la fuerza… conmigo

_ ¡Qué estás diciendo, ellos son mis hijos y tienen un padre que los cuidará, tú sabes eso, él no tiene por qué ser adoptado y mucho menos ocultado de mí!

_ Él no será ocultado de ti…

_No pueden hacer eso

_ Anakin…

_ ¡No pueden, entiendes!

_ Anakin los estás poniendo en peligro, lo sabes, ellos…

_Ellos son mis hijos, no tienen derechos

_ Prefieres que sufran, que caigan en el lado oscuro y que terminen matando a toda la galaxia, tú mismo sabes cómo se siente, sabes cómo se sufre, sabes cuán difícil es…

_Lo sé Obi Wan, pero…

_Sabes que Padme hubiera hecho lo correcto

_ ¡No metas a Padme en esto!

_ Ves Anakin, sigues luchando contra el lado oscuro, escúchame, Luke estará bien con nosotros, tienes que estar con Leia y entrenarla, se parece mucho a ti, tienes que ayudarla, el maestro Yoda tuvo una visión, es necesario que los supervisemos, el lado oscuro estará ahí para tentarlos, tú solo no podrás combatir el lado oscuro, y lo sabes

_ ¿Qué vio el maestro Yoda?

_ Bueno, el maestro Yoda dijo que Leia necesitaría más entrenamiento que Luke, porque tiene que aprender a ser paciente pero valiente a la vez, a ser bondadosa pero también fuerte; sabes a lo que me refiero, …, Luke estará bien, no te preocupes, a él no le faltará nada, Yoda dijo que si Leia no alcanzaba esas cualidades ella misma se condenaría al lado oscuro, pero solo dijo eso, no quiso decir nada más sobre su visión, solo dijo que era algo que tenía que afrontar…

_ Por favor Obi Wan no lo hagas - suplicó Anakin

_ Prefieres verlos condenados al lado oscuro como Palpatine

_No…

_Anakin, sabes que no te puedes quedar aquí, Corusant está lleno de periodistas que te harán la vida imposible al descubrir esto, escucha, tengo una casa en Corellia, sé que es un planeta peligroso pero existe una parte de esta que se ha abstenido de ser desarrollada y siguen con una monarquía, la encontrarás muy agradable, tengo una casa ahí, recuerdas que la compré para vivir con…, no importa, ahora es tuya, puedes vivir ahí, pero hay que ser rápidos, antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de esto.

_Obi Wan, sé que Padme hubiera hecho lo correcto, sé que es para mantenerlos a salvo, es lo que más quiero, pero dime que podré ver a Luke, necesito saber eso, necesito que sepa que soy su padre, quizás…

_Está bien, Anakin, entiendo lo que debes estar sintiendo, yo te contactaré para que puedas ir a verlo, debes ser precavido, es tú ya lo sabes

_ Gracias Obi Wan

_ Es hora de irnos, por qué no empacas algunas cosas, eso sería bueno

_Está bien, solo déjame despedirme del pequeño Luke antes de que te vayas

_ Está bien

Anakin nunca habría pensado lo que le acababa de decir Anakin, entendía perfectamente el porqué de su decisión, pero separarse de su pequeño era muy difícil, pero debía de hacerlo, Padme habría querido que estén seguros, sanos y salvos, pero nunca pensó que dolería tanto, era la primera vez que lloraba por alguien que no conocía más de dos horas, pero con solo verlo sintió un vacío que recorrió todo su ser.

_Pequeño Luke, quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho y que estas dos horas contigo han sido totalmente agradables, nunca olvides que soy tu padre, aunque a veces sea difícil, necesito que tomes esto, es el collar que hice a tu madre cuando era muy pequeño, nunca olvides que siempre estaré ahí cuando lo necesites, solo tienes que decir mi nombre y yo estaré ahí, cuida al viejo Kenobi, incluso cuando este insoportable y no puedas soportar su diatriba acerca de la fuera, él es bueno sabes, es mi mejor amigo y mi hermano

_ Anakin ya es hora, no lo hagas más difícil- dijo Obi Wan con tristeza luego de oír todo eso

_ Espera solo quiero decirle algo más,…, te amo hijo, recuérdalo toda tu vida

_ Vamos, hay que irnos, Bail y Breha nos están esperando, luego te llevaré a Corellia

_No te preocupes, puedo ir solo

_ Entonces necesitarás esto, es la clave para que entres a mi…tu casa, no será difícil de encontrar, solo ve a la dirección que está detrás de la tarjeta de acceso y… buena suerte Anakin

_ No olvides tu promesa, maestro

_ No lo haré

Entonces Anakin le dio al pequeño Luke a su antiguo maestro, fue difícil verlo partir pero era necesario, agarró a la pequeña Leia en sus brazos y a abrazó, Leia y Luke acababan de ser separados por primera vez en su vida, sentía incluso que podía sentir el dolor de los gemelos, pero era por ellos todo esto, los ojos marrones de Leia miraron a los azules de Luke por un largo tiempo hasta que se fue, y aunque Anakin no lo podía creer, Leia lloraba silenciosamente en el hombro de su padre, fue ahí cuando Anakin decidió empacar sus cosas en una maleta, pero se dio cuenta que en realidad no tenía casi nada en esta, y ahí estaba los vestidos de Padme, sabía que ella había trasladado todas sus pertenencias hacia Naboo, planeaban criar a sus hijos ahí, en la aquella casa cerca a los Lagos, pero no había sido posible…

Al tener menos de la mitad de su ropa disponible pensó en llevarse algunos vestidos de Padme, para que Leia los use cuando tenga la edad suficiente, solo habían tres vestidos con sus respecticos zapatos y como él solo tenía dos conjuntos de ropa también y solo poseía el zapato que llevaba puesto, no fue problema para terminar llevándose todas las pertenencias que quedaban en su apartamento.

Y él estaba ahí, no completamente solo pero solo, acababa de perder a uno de sus hijos, y lo había perdido porque no quería perderlo, porque era importante que siga vivo, que algún día lo comprenda, sobre todo ahora que no le quedaba prácticamente nada, todo lo que tenía había sido prestado, excepto Leia, su pequeña Leia…


	2. Chapter 2

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta historia…estoy súper feliz de poder escribir esto y que haya recibido buenos comentarios…por favor sigan comentando…

Gracias a todos los lectores de esta historia…muchísimas gracias

PSDT: Este es un capítulo de transición…o así lo veo yo…

Chapter 2:

En Corellia hace casi 3 años, cuando el jedi seguía siendo un jedi…

Todos estaban felices en este día… había nacido un heredero que pronto gobernaría esta parte de Corellia no tan explorada pero muy importante; hijo del rey Jonash y una muchacha no tan bien reconocida, pero que era muy hermosa y de la que muchos pensaban que venía de otro planeta o que era una antigua sirvienta del palacio, pero que en verdad nadie la conocía o sabía nada de ella a excepción del mismo rey…; se suponía que este pequeño debería en un futuro agrandar las tierras de su pueblo y a la vez cuidarlas y protegerlas de ser invadidas, hacer algunos tratos con la república, pero sobretodo mantener a su gente feliz…, y ya lo estaba haciendo desde el día que nació.

El rey Jonash Solo había decidido crear una fecha conmemorativa por el nacimiento de su primer hijo, Han Solo, en su honor había proclamado este un día de fiesta, y aunque el pequeño Han no se daba cuenta, él ya estaba festejando la primera de estas…

Como cualquier bebé, no había sido fácil que llegue hasta esta etapa, pocos sabían que los reyes habían perdido un hijo antes de que este nazca, a pesar de que esto podría explicar los acontecimientos venideros, como el que siempre se veía a la reina viendo el atardecer con lágrimas en los ojos, o que el propio rey ya no emitía la felicidad de la cual siempre había sido caracterizado…

Pero todo había vuelto a la normalidad, a pesar de que los nueve meses hayan sido de mucha intriga, ahora poseían a un hijo, un heredero, un príncipe…

Y no podrían haber sido más dichosos de poseer al hermoso pequeño bebé…

Fue en ese instante cuando incluso el mínimo movimiento de este los alegraba, cuando una solo sonrisa abría sus corazones; en estas épocas el futuro no estaba claro, existían muchos problemas en la galaxia, uno de estos era la federación de comercio, los separatistas, entre otros; pero una sola mirada bastaba para olvidarse de todo…

Aunque no debió ser así…

La gente que vivía en los exteriores de esta ciudad siempre anhelaron los tesoros de esta civilización, eso todos lo sabían, siempre se oían historias de esta pequeña civilización y sus riquezas en los exteriores de Corellis, pero no siempre fue así, hubo un tiempo en el que todos convivieron en paz y armonía, pero un deseo de codicia de una parte de esta población bastó para separarlos…

Y ahora se preparaban para la venganza, y era el momento indicado para realizarla…

Los reyes habían sido advertidos sobre esto, y decidieron enviar una petición al senado para enviar refuerzos y fruto de esto, se decidió enviar a un jedi junto con su aprendiz, Obi Wan y Anakin Skywalker, estos hombres habían llegado hace algunos días y ahora estaban entre la multitud, reguardando la felicidad de la familia real corelliana, ignorando que uno de los seres más cercanos a ellos estaba relacionado con todo esto, e ignorando los sentimientos de uno de estos guardianes de la paz

Pocos conocían los sentimientos de Obi Wan, ni de dónde venía ni si poseía alguna conexión con alguien, pero el ser humano hacía que uno supiera que posiblemente tenga todas estas características, aunque él los tenga sumamente enterrados en lo profundo de su ser…

El haber venido a Corellia le hacía sentir vulnerable, Anakin sabía que había amado a alguien de este planeta, y que había planeado vivir con ella e incluso dejar la orden jedi, pero que jamás se concretó ninguno de sus ideales, a pesar de que trató duramente que lo hagan…

Y ahí estaba ella, tan cerca y tan lejos, él sabía que ella lo estaba ignorando, pero no pudo hacer nada, sabía que no iba a completar la misión exitosamente si dejaba que sus sentimientos lo guíen, pero no podía hacer nada para esto…

Al menos sabía que estaba feliz, más ahora que tenía un hijo, jamás pudo entender la razón de su ruptura, ella solo dijo que era algo imposible, pero había algo más enterrado ahí, y ahora ya no había solución…

Era feliz, es lo único que sabía sobre ella ahora, más sabiendo que cumplió sus sueños, ahora luego de varios años por fin tenía una familia, y no podía hacer nada para ahogar su felicidad, a pesar de ella lo había hecho a ambos…

Obi Wan notó una conmoción en el público cerca de la parte trasera del palacio, y también la notó Anakin, quien ya había emprendido el rumbo hacia esta zona…

_ ¡Anakin detente!

_ Voy a ver qué está pasando

_ Anakin…

Pero Anakin nunca le hizo caso, siempre había sido así, poseían una relación muy rara que a veces incluso parecía que Anakin era el maestro y Obi Wan el aprendiz, y esto jamás le preocupo demasiado, pues a pesar de todo creía en esa persona que consideraba incluso su propio hermano…

_ ¡Eso es imposible! – dijo Anakin

_ ¿Qué sucede?

_ Mira eso

Nadie había considerado que un ejército de tal magnitud podría haberse formado, pero era así, toda la frontera de la ciudad estaba siendo invadida por gente del exterior, las personas sabían que no podían haber descubierto la localización tan fácilmente, existía pocas referencias de esta ciudad, solo algunas personas la conocían, y sin embargo todo estaba claro, alguien los había traicionado…

_Necesitamos ayuda, llama al consejo jedi y asegúrate que los ciudadanos lleguen a un lugar seguro: sótanos, lugares secretos, cualquier lugar es mejor que estar aquí- dijo Obi Wan

_ Pero maestro…

_ ¡Solo hazlo Anakin, por una vez en tu vida hazme caso, o muchas vidas se perderán para siempre!

Anakin se fue corriendo sin protestar, le dolía dejar a su maestro solo, pero lo que Obi Wan había dicho era cierto, si no lo hacía millones de vidas se perderían, y eso no podía cumplirse…

Pero a Obi Wan solo le importaba una sola vida más que la suya misma o la de Anakin, sabían que todo lo que tenía que hacer era protegerla, y si no podía hacerlo junto a él, por lo menos cuidaría su felicidad…

Anakin tenía que mantener a salvo a los invitados, pero primero necesitaba enviar el mensaje, si hubiera estado prestando atención a todo el recorrido del palacio probablemente estaría haciendo todo más rápido, en vez de estar perdido entre toda la multitud

_Skywalker, ¿qué está pasando? - dijo el rey

_mmm… Su alteza, están siendo invadidos

_ ¡¿Qué?!

_ Señor le recomiendo que vaya a un lugar seguro, probablemente estén tratando de llegar hasta usted

_Pero…

_ Me podría decir donde tiene un comunicador

_ ¿Qué?

_ ! Un comunicador, necesito llamar a Corusant por ayuda!

_ Hay uno en la habitación de la derecha

_ Está bien, ahora váyase

El rey no lo dudo por un minuto, tenía que proteger a su pequeño hijo, no había nada más que decir en esta ocasión, y sin embargo necesitaba ayudar a sus súbditos, fue ahí cuando decidió hacer una transmisión que ayude a todos los habitantes de su pueblo, jamás lo había hecho, pero ahora no había otra opción, encendió la cámara cuando empezó su discurso, solo esperaba que suficientes personas lo vieran como para poder salvarlos:

_¨ Queridos ciudadanos, necesitamos que tengan calma, en este ataque repentino que estamos sufriendo recomiendo que puedan esconderse en lugares seguros que eviten causarles daño alguno, por favor hagan caso a mi petición, jamás supimos que algo así pasaría, pero la ayuda viene en camino¨

Fue ahí cuando la transmisión terminó abruptamente; al otro lado del castillo Anakin hablaba con el consejo jedi que había decidido mandar refuerzos desde la ciudad más cercana, que se encontraba a menos de diez minutos de distancia y que probablemente mejoraría esta situación…

Obi Wan ladraba órdenes a todos las tropas que el rey Jonash Solo poseía, era importante que todo se cumpliera, más ahora que necesitaba que todo esto no sea un inconveniente, Anakin llegó detrás de él y fue ahí cuando lo supo, la ayuda llegaría pronto, y sin embargo tenía un gran pesar de que todo esto sucediera en un día tan importante como este, más aun sabiendo que el niño no tenía la culpa de esto…

Felizmente las barreras estaban bien puestas, lo que ayudó a que los invasores se retiraran al divisar los refuerzos de la ciudad, Obi Wan se sentía aliviado, lidiar con una batalla siempre acababa mal, todos lo sabían, siempre había muerte de ambos lados…no importa quien termine triunfador

Obi Wan y Anakin estaban exhaustos luego de toda esta diatriba, pero era reconfortante que no había pasado nada malo, ahora solo necesitaba que el consejo enviara a alguien para que descubrieran lo que había causado todo esto y el porqué, y esto era muy importante para evitar que algo más sucediera…algo que incluso podría ser aún más destructor…

_ Obi Wan, Anakin, vengan aquí- dijo el rey

_ Su alteza, ¿qué sucede?- dijo el mayor de los jedi un poco confundido

_Solo quería darles las gracias y decirles que si alguna vez vuelven estaremos felices de acogerlos

_Gracias su majestad- respondió Anakin

_ ¿Puedo ver al bebé?- preguntó Obi Wan, que estaba segura que nunca volvería a verla, menos sabiendo que podría causarle tantos problemas

_ ¿Qué?... Ohh, claro, por favor sígame- respondió el rey

_ Anakin, por favor, espérame afuera- le dijo Obi Wan a Anakin

_ Pero…-respondió Anakin

_Solo hazme caso, por favor…

_ Está bien…

XXXXXXXXX

En el presente, camino a Corellia

Anakin recordaba todo tan claramente, era difícil entender el porqué de las cosas que había hecho, el estar tan cerca del lado oscuro, el haber perdido a Padme…

Todo se había vuelto nada a comparación al sentimiento que le causo ver a sus hijos, todo era tan perfecto, y él lo sabía, todo lo que había sufrido valía la pena para lograr todo esto…

Y sin embargo ahora solo poseía a uno de sus hijos, tenía la esperanza que iba a volver a ver al pequeño Luke, su antiguo maestro se lo había prometido al fin y a cabo…

Tenía que mirar al presente, ahora tenía responsabilidades, tenía que cuidar a Leia, y sin embargo se parecía tanto a Padme… verla le recordaba viejos recuerdos, recordaba viéndola en un lugar mientras le tocaba la cara y ella lo veía amorosamente, como si en el mundo no existiera nadie más que ellos…

Y todo lo que casi hizo lo hizo por el amor que solían compartir…

Ese amor profundo y sincero que esperaba que sus hijos algún día conocieran

Y que probablemente se quede en su corazón

La pequeña Leia viajaba tranquilamente en la nave que más amaba su padre, probablemente ella llegaría a ser como él, con esos gustos por salvar a la gente pro defenderse a sí mismo a la vez…

Y eso era lo que Anakin siempre amó, amó esos ojos que jamás desaparecieron, solo cambiaron de persona, los ojos de Padme ahora eran los ojos de Leia, sabía que no la iba a perder, lo sabía porque ahora era muy claro para él, porque ahora sabía que la iba a proteger cueste lo que cueste…

Fue ahí cuando sintió un movimiento repentino y Leia empezó a llorar del susto, y quizá por no encontrar a su hermano a su lado como lo había hecho por mucho tiempo…

Pero a Anakin eso significaba otra cosa, ese movimiento significaba que estaba empezando una nueva vida, una con nuevas responsabilidades y nuevos afectos…

Corellia se veía inmensa desde esa pequeña nave que le había dado Bail Organa…

Marcó las coordenadas en las que se encontraba escondida la confortable casa que Obi Wan le había encargado…

A penas bajó con el bebé en manos y una maleta que traía todas sus pertenencias en ella como si supiera todo acerca de él…

Y fue ahí cuando comprendió que este era un nuevo camino

Y que nunca lo iba a cambiar

A menos que su hija no esté con él


End file.
